Eyes On The Prize
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto should go, he should turn on his heel and walk away. He had no right watching this. Instead he stepped closer to the glass and watched the pale figure on the bed.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Manlove, bad language, masturbation, smut, bad language and voyeurism.

**Eyes On The Prize**

Itachi sighed as stepped into his room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment. God today had been pure hell at the office. Fugaku had shoved every file he didn't want himself onto Itachi's desk and expected to see them done before nightfall. Again and again Itachi asked himself why he stayed, why didn't he just pick up and leave?

He tossed his charcoal gray suit jacket on the padded 18th century chair at the end of his bed and loosened his tie with frustrated movements. Things hadn't gone better when he had gotten home to the Uchiha manor to find out that Sasuke had come home for Christmas break. He did love his little brother but Sasuke was best loved in small doses and from a distance.

Why did his beautiful, solitary penthouse have to have a leak right now? Now he had to live in the mansion with the rest of his family…The family that could drive him to the point of homicide faster than anything else.

And if all this wasn't enough, Sasuke had brought someone to visit over the Holidays too. Someone tall, broad shouldered and simply gorgeous. Itachi's mouth had literally dried up at the sight of the blond…Those blue eyes and that wide, slightly feral smile did all sort of things to Itachi's insides. For the first time he was actually jealous of his baby brother. He imagined having all that intensity focused on him and he shuddered. Sasuke had brought Naruto home over the summer too and Itachi hadn't been able to forget him since them. Something about the blond drew him in and made him act stupid.

It was shameful, lusting for something that belonged to his brother. He was Itachi Uchiha, he could get anyone he wanted with a single look and he was still all hung up on the only one he couldn't have.

Itachi continued to undress, getting ready for a long shower when thoughts about Naruto assaulted his mind. Instead of moving to the bathroom he sat down on the bed instead, leaning against the headboard as he inched his red boxer-briefs off, leaving him naked. He ran his hands slowly over his own body as he got lost in his fantasies.

**oo—oo—oo**

Naruto stood out on the balcony breathing in the sharp, cold winter air. He was grateful that Sasuke brought him to his home over the holidays but at times the Uchiha clan could be a little much to handle. When they were gathered in the same room you could practically feel pride, arrogance and egos exploding. It would be hilarious if not for the fact that the Uchiha's were as scary as they were prideful.

With a low chuckle Naruto moved along the balcony and saw that the light was on in Itachi's room. Maybe he should go and say hello to the elder Uchiha brother. He hadn't had the chance to speak much to him other than a rather stiff hi earlier.

Naruto walked to the large glass doors leading to Itachi's room, preparing to knock when the air whooshed out his lungs. _'Oh fuuuuck'_ Naruto's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He should leave, he should turn on his heel and walk away but his feet were rooted to the spot.

Itachi was sprawled out naked on top of his bed cover, touching himself lazily. His hair was lose, hanging around pale shoulders and slender muscles bunched and moved under silky skin as Itachi's hand moved over his own cock.

Naruto had to wipe his hand over his chin to check that he wasn't drooling.

His eyes were fixed on Itachi as the Uchiha slowly masturbated, one hand on his gorgeous cock and one teasing a nipple. Naruto's own cock stood at attention in an instant and he pressed the heel of his hand against the denim clad bulge to get some sort of friction. A low moan escaped him and he kept watching.

Itachi's body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and Naruto could imagine how it would taste, if he was to lean over that pale, slender body and run his tongue over that smooth, silky skin.

A few moments later Itachi's pace quickened, his left hand left his nipple and he fumbled to open a draw beside his bed. Naruto watched intently as Itachi came up with a bottle of lube and he watched as Itachi poured some of the contents on his dick and his left hand before chucking the bottle on his bed.

It looked as if the lube was doing its job because Itachi's mouth open in barely concealed moans of pleasure as his worked himself up and down, his breathing get more ragged with each movement of his hand. Naruto wished he could hear those gasps and moans spilling from red lips. He wished he was right there, being allowed to touch instead of standing in the shadows, with glass separating the two of them.

Itachi lay back further on his bed and the long, elegant fingers of his left hand moved itself in-between his legs, past his balls and he started fingering himself. First one, then two, then three fingers. Both hands were pumping so fast that all Naruto saw was a blur of movements and Itachi's pale, defined chest rose quickly as he came closer and closer to the finish line.

Naruto's breathing was ragged just from watching and beads of sweat traveled down his neck and back despite the cold December air and as he watched Itachi come all over his hand and stomach with one last hard stroke it almost caused Naruto to come too. His dick was so hard that it was painful and Itachi was so fucking gorgeous when he unraveled.

Without thinking about it he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, being only mildly surprised when the door opened silently.

Naruto stepped inside the room just as Itachi scooped up some of his own come and brought it to his mouth to lick it off.

"Want some company?" Naruto's voice was loud in the otherwise quiet room and the evidence of his arousal was quite clear inside his jeans.

Itachi whipped his head around and stared at Naruto with dark eyes filled with questions…He ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body, lingering on his hard on.

Suddenly Itachi smirked and let his knees fall open in invitation.

Naruto was on him in a second.

All questions could wait until morning…

**~Fin~**


End file.
